Starfy
Starfy is the main character of the Dentetsu no Stafy series. Background Starfy is the Prince of Pufftop, and is known for being rather lazy. He is often sent on adventures when some mayhem occurs that forces him to leave Pufftop by falling. Starfy is often accompanied by his friend Moe, who does not enjoy going on the dangerous quests that Starfy often embarks on. When a powerful magic user escaped from his imprisonment in a bottle and plots to take over Pufftop, Starfy is forced out of the cloud kingdom and into the ocean, where he must journey back to his kingdom and seal the evil creature once more. Stats Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Pushed back against the moon of Bunnera when Mashtooth forced him to take it, fought with Old Man Lobbed, who was stated as being as fearsome as Mashtooth) Speed: High Hypersonic (Deflected meteors, flew out of the atmosphere with Mashtooth) Durability: Dwarf Star Level (Comparable to Mashtooth, who took the moon of Bunnera exploding on him) Hax: Flight, Transmutation, Intangibility Intelligence: Below Average (Starfy is known for not being very bright, and often forgets his own techniques after some time) Stamina: High (Starfy has been given the title of best swimmer in the cosmos and does not tire out in a race against Fork, a different exceptional swimmer) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Transmutation' *'Intangibility' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Ice Manipulation' *'Sound Manipulation' *'Light Manipulation' with the Angler Fish Techniques *'Star Spin': Starfy's signature attack. Starfy spins into opponents. If used too much, Starfy will become dizzy. *'Mighty Star Spin': The improved version of Starfy's signature attack. *'Ultra Star Spin': The final version of Starfy's signature attack. *'Air Jump': Starfy can double jump while in the air. *'Wall Jump': Starfy can jump off of walls. *'Glide': Starfy can glide slowly by flapping his arms. *'Shooting Star': Starfy dices headfirst toward the ground to attack. *'Monamu Heal': A technique that gradually heals Starfy. *'Magical Coin': Can turn all enemies on screen either into poop or pearls. *'Powerful Spin': A powerful move that uses Moe in the strongest Star Spin attack yet. Equipment *'Angler': A fish that provides light for Starfy. *'Balloon': A powerup that allows Starfy to fly. *'Catfish Boat': A boat Starfy can ride across water. *'Magic Set': A magic set that allows Starfy to become invisible as well as intangible, and fire projectiles. *'Mole Tank': A drill tank Starfy can ride. *'Propeller Bit': A powerup that allows Starfy to fly with a bunny and shoot carrots. *'Kigurumi': A disguise capable of scaring enemies and firing projectiles. *'Ryun': A dragon that can fly and shoot fire. *'Bunston': Starfy's friend who allows him to transform into four different forms. **'Monstar': Grants fire breath. **'Starpedo': Allows fast swimming and can use an icicle attack. **'Roostar': Allows loud clucking as a means of attack. **'Starfright': Allows flying, intangibility, and summoning fires. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Ogura many times, who created a storm *Defeated Evil, who is superior to Ogura *Can lift large boulders several times his size *Fought with Old Man Lobber, who used to be a powerful hero and is still as powerful as Mashtooth in his old age *Defeated Dejeel, who had the power of the Monamool Stone, which kept the entire Amy Kingdom together *Fought with Mashtooth, who fired Bunnera's moon out of orbit to attack Starfy Speed/Reactions *Deflected meteors to protect the Cosmic Express *Deflected meteors from Mashtooth *Can avoid electrical attacks from Mashtooth *Can fly outside Planet Bunnera's atmosphere in seconds *Comparable to King Ping, who punted Starfy and friends from Chillydip Cove to Sogwood Forest *Easily swims through geysers *Stated to possibly be the fastest swimmer in the cosmos *Should compare to Mashtooth's beam speed, which can fire a moon out of orbit Durability/Endurance *Survives getting attacked by Moe in minigames *Gets hit on the head by bath buckets if he loses minigames *Can survive taking hits from a meteor *Survived a moon crashing into his body Skill/Intelligence *Starfy is a competent fighter *Starfy often needs to relearn techniques after not using them for a while *Starfy is very lazy, and will even go to sleep if inactive, even during an important moment Weaknesses *Known for being lazy *Also very forgetful and often forgets basic techniques *Can get dizzy after using the Star Spin too much Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:High Hypersonic Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Male Characters